


Awkward Maximoff Family Dinners

by VespidaeQueen



Category: Avengers (Comics), Inhumans
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VespidaeQueen/pseuds/VespidaeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinners do not always run smoothly when the Maximoff's and their extended family are in the same room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of drabbles surrounding the idea of how awkward and catastrophic Maximoff family dinners could be.

The room has a tense atmosphere.  _Incredibly_  tense. The sort of tense that can only be caused when the supervillain father of your fiancee is sitting across the table and you happen to have parts made from metal that they could  _very easily crush with a thought_.

"So, Vision. Or is it Victor? I hear you have been trying out new names lately." Magneto has all the calm of someone who  _knows_  how easily they could crush you to pieces. Vision watches him warily as he takes far too much time to cut a green bean in two with his knife.

“ _Vision is fine,_ " he says. He does not have to look towards to kitchen to know that Wanda is in there; he greatly wishes that she had not left him and her father alone at the dinner table.

Magneto smiles and delicately raises his fork to his mouth. “Vision, then. Vision, I have heard a rumour that you are engaged to my daughter. Is there any  _truth_  to this rumour?”

Vision is very certain that he wants Wanda to come back into the room right about  _now_.

"I take it from your silence that there  _is_  some truth to it.” He replaces the fork beside his plate and sits back in his chair.

“ _I believe Wanda was waiting for the right moment to tell you_ ,” Vision says. He sees Magneto’s fingers twitch, just slightly.

He has a very strong urge to either attack Magneto before he finds himself crushed  _or_ to simply phase through the floor. He thinks the latter has a higher probability of working out in his favor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inhumans come over for dinner.

Really, Wanda should have foreseen the catastrophe of this particular family dinner. Having Pietro’s side of the family over is lovely, but putting Pietro and Vision in the same room often times ended up being…not the best thing to ever happen.

She ends up sitting at the table forelornly, ignoring the sounds of arguing from the other room. Several seats down the table is the king of the Inhumans, Blackagar Boltagon, and part of Wanda thinks  _great, now I am left to entertain royalty by myself_.

Perhaps she will just stop trying to have family dinners all together.

She is tempted, severely tempted, to simply hex the entire table out of existence, when a slight movement to her right draws her attention. She looks up for morosely staring down at her dinner to find Black Bolt looking at her. Once he has her attention, he gestures with his hands, far more exaggerated in motion than she has normally seen, given that Medusa has generally been there to translate in their prior interactions.

It takes Wanda a moment to figure out what he is indicating.

"Oh. I am very glad you enjoyed the soup?" There is a slight question in her words, but a slight inclination of Black Bolt’s head tells her that she is correct. "I spent quite awhile on it. I  _had_  been hoping it would entice Pietro to be civil for a night, but…”

Another gesture. A smile grows on Wanda’s face.

"Yes, well, he  _is_  something of a handful, isn’t he?”

Another, and Wanda’s smile grows just a bit brighter.

By the time the arguing dies down and people return to the dinner table, Wanda is all smiles and laughter and only  _briefly_  shoots a glare at her brother and her husband.


End file.
